Closer
by MiloShane
Summary: En ocasiones el destino solo quiere burlarse de ti un poco...


**Hola lectores, aquí les traigo mi primer songfic. Ya había escrito esto hace tiempo, al escuchar la canción me imaginé a estos personajes y me dije ¿Por qué no?**

 **Mundo alterno sin magia**

 **Canción: Closer de Halsey**

 **Los personajes de Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Era de noche y estaba lloviendo mientras yo esperaba que el mesero trajera mi orden, moría de hambre, no he estado comiendo vienta esta semana, quizá son los nervios. Estaba tan inmersa en mis pensamientos cuando alguien me llama.

\- ¿Luna? - Levanto mi vista, frente a mi estaba esa hermosa pelirroja de ojos azules de la que me enamoré en el instituto y por la que hice muchas locuras.

-Ginny, wow te ves…bien- Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero azul, una remera rosada junto con unos pantalones entubados azules y esas zapatillas de las que tantas veces intente deshacerme.

-Digo lo mismo, luces preciosa- Me sonrojo, siempre ha tenido ese efecto en mi- ¿Puedo sentarme?

I know it breaks your heart  
Moved to the city in a broke-down car  
And four years, no calls  
Now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar

-Claro, por favor- Le hago ademan de que tome asiento, me sonríe

\- ¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿tres años?

-5- contesto rápido, he llevado la cuenta desde el ultimo dia que la vi

\- ¿En serio? No creí que fuera tanto tiempo- su voz se apaga- Pero dime ¿que ha sido de tu vida en todo este tiempo? - Pone su mano sobre la mía, siento una corriente a su tacto, la he extrañado tanto.

 _Flashback_

 _-Luna, amor, ¿sabes dónde deje mis zapatillas? No las encuentro- Me grita Ginny desde la habitación_

 _-Ya te fijaste debajo del armario_

 _-Si ya me fijé…olvídalo las encontré- Ruedo los ojos, siempre olvida donde pone sus cosas_

 _-Bueno pues me voy, los chicos me esperan- Me da un beso rápido- Te veo en el partido_

 _-Oye- La llamo antes de que salga- Te amo_

 _-Te amo, espero lleves ese uniforme de porrista que tanto me gusta- Me da un guiño para luego irse._

 _¡Si golpéalo!- le grito a todo pulmón a mi novia desde las gradas, ella me manda un beso, pero no se da cuenta cuando un jugador del otro equipo llega por detrás y la tacklea con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que dé una vuelta completa y caiga en el pasto- Ginny!- Bajo corriendo para ir donde mi novia. Cuando ya estoy de rodillas a lado de ella noto que no se mueve- ¿Ginny, estas bien? - Pero no contesta así que le quito el casco checando que no haya alguna herida pues esta inconsciente o eso creía_

 _-Vamos apresúrate y bésame para que despierte- Me dice con los ojos cerrados, yo la suelto dejando que su cabeza golpee el suelo- ¡auhh!-_

 _-Eres una idiota- Le digo enojada, cruzando mis brazos._

 _-Pero soy tu idiota y…me amas- Dice robándome un beso yo sonrió- Aparte me legra saber que siempre vas a estar al pendiente de mi- toma su caso y se incorpora de nuevo- Ahora señorita si gusta salir de la cancha para que pueda patearle el trasero a ese mastodonte y ganar el partido se lo agradecería-niego con la cabeza levantándome para irme, pero antes de hacerlo le doy beso a mi novia._

 _-Es para la suerte- Le digo al oído- Acabalo bebé- solo ríe, se va corriendo para regresar al juego_

 _Al final ganaron, el otro jugador quedo hecho una mierda pues Ginny no dejaba de tracklearlo en cualquier oportunidad que tenía y metió el gol ganador, ahora sus compañeros de equipo la tienen sobre sus hombros con la copa entre sus manos. Pide que la bajen cuando me acerco_

 _-Sabes necesito más besos como ese- me toma de la cintura atrayéndome más a ella yo paso mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me besa, intensificando el beso ahora parecía una batalla de lenguas- ¿Pero sabes que necesito más ahora? -Niego con la cabeza- Ir a casa y quitarte ese sexy uniforme- dice, solo hecho mi cabeza hacia atrás y me echó a reír._

 _-En verdad, te amo demasiado_

 _-Lo sé nena, lo sé- Nos vamos tomadas de la mano, para darle su merecido premio_

 _Fin flashback_

Sonrió al recordar aquello- Pues me ha ido bien, no han pasado cosas interesantes papá decidió retirarse dejándome la editorial, ahora soy dueña del Quisquilloso- Entonces llega el mesero con mi orden y la deja.

-Vaya Luna Lovegood dueña de la editorial más grande de Inglaterra quien lo diría aún recuerdo cuando te rehusabas a quedarte con la ella

-Si bueno cambie de parecer hace unos años, ¿y tú? ¿Alguna aventura alocada que deba saber?

-jajaja creo que no…no he tenido aventuras así desde… hace siglos-Suspira- Pero algún dia volveré ya sabes, con una gran hazaña, quizá al rato me veas cruzando un lago lleno de cocodrilos- De tan solo pensarlo ya me preocupe, pero tambien me alegro de que siga siendo la misma de siempre.

-Recuerda la ves que fuimos de vacaciones a Cancún

-Más bien la vez que me arrastraste al otro lado del mundo contigo a pesar de mis suplicas de quedarnos

-Admítelo fueron las mejores vacaciones de tu vida- Tenía razón, pero jamás se lo diría

 _Flashback_

 _-Vamos Luna, no seas cobarde- Me dice Ginny arrastrándome a un local iluminado por un enorme cartel de luz ultravioleta donde claramente dice Tattoo_

 _-No quiero, sabes que eso se quedara de por vida en mi piel, ¿cierto? - Solo se encoge de hombros restándole importancia- No quiero estar marcada de por vida_

 _-Amor, mira te prometo que si no te gusta yo misma pagare la cirugía láser para que te lo remuevan- Me quede dudando un momento, pero al final acepte- Ya verás que te gustara tanto que querrás hacerte otro- Dice tirando aun de mí, entrando al local Ginny me soltó para ir corriendo tal cual niña pequeña que entra en una dulcería a hablar con el hombre que atendía._

 _-Aun no entiendo por qué quieres hacer esto?_

 _-Porque cuando estemos ancianas y nuestros nietos nos pregunten lo que significan diremos que son nuestras promesas de amor_

 _-Nietos? -Pregunto confundida, acaso sueña con una vida a mi lado_

 _-Pues sí, tendremos cinco hijos, tres niñas y dos niños, que nos darán muchos nietos- Sonrió a la idea, una vida junto a ella seria perfecta, hemos estado cuatro años juntas y jamás menciono nada parecido, yo lo pensé, pero nunca se lo comente por miedo a incomodarla, ahora sé que ambas deseamos lo mismo- Aparte seremos unas abuelitas con onda- Solo niego_

 _Dolió como el demonio hacerme ese tatuaje en el hombro, pero valió la pena me gustaron los tatuajes, eran unas flechas curvadas con nuestras iniciales._

 _So, baby, pull me closer  
In the back seat of your Rover  
That I know you can't afford  
Bite that tattoo on your shoulder_

 _-Sabía que con lo de ser unas ancianas cool cambiarias de parecer_

 _-Claro fue eso lo que me hizo cambiar de idea- Digo sarcásticamente, ella se alejó un poco para luego suspirar y voltear_

 _\- ¿Si te pidiera que te cases conmigo, lo harías? - Su pregunta me sorprendió vi como agachaba la cabeza- Fue muy pronto, no tienes que contestar_

 _-Si- Dije antes de que siguiera- Si, me casaría contigo Ginny- Me acerco hasta ella y la tomo del rostro- Porque sé que tú me harías la persona más feliz del mundo_

 _-Eso no lo dudes bebe- le di un beso en la nariz para luego abrazarla- Entonces… ¿Vamos a comer? - Siempre arruinado los buenos momentos_

 _-Vamos- entrelazo nuestros dedos- Pero yo elijo el lugar, no voy a soportar comer hamburguesas un dia mas_

 _-Pero son deliciosas- Hace un puchero, si definitivamente mi vida sería perfecta con ella_

 _Fin flashback_

Pero no lo fue y ahora estamos aquí recordando todo ese pasado que nos unía

POV Ginny

Recordar aquello me hizo pensar en qué momento le falle, cuando fue que dejamos que todo eso acabara, cuando fue que yo deje que se convirtieran en simples sueños que ahora son inalcanzables.

-Y después de ese hubo un segundo, aunque me prometiste que sería el único- Me saco de mis pensamientos

-Sí, pero tu sabía que mentía…

-Y luego el viaje a Alemania, no sé cómo lograbas convencerme

-Son los encantos Weasley- Veo que sonríe ante mi comentario, siempre me ha gustado su sonrisa con esos pequeños hoyuelos.

-Si…no estoy tan segura de ello

 _Flashback_

 _\- ¿En serio vamos a hacer esto? - Me pregunta asustada y yo tambien me lo pregunto ¿en serio voy a hacer esto?_

 _-Sera divertido- Y me aviento del helicóptero seguida de Luna, y juro por todos los dioses que tengo miedo, pero me encanta esa sensación, tomo a mi novia de las manos tal como me dijo el instructor mientras ella grita, y no se me ocurre otra cosa mejor que tomarla del rostro y darle un beso rápido para asegurarle que todo iba a estar bien al separarnos, le di la señal para que abriera su paracaídas_

 _-Ginny no creo que sea una buena idea- Me dice con tono preocupado_

 _-No esta tan inclinado aparte no hay riesgo de que un auto pase ya es muy noche- me encojo de hombros y veo como está temblando de frio, me quito la chaqueta y se la pongo encima- Voy a estar bien- Le doy un pico antes de montarme en la patineta mirando lo inclinada de la subida y es que tengo bastante miedo pero los riesgos siempre me llaman y yo no puedo ignorarlos, entonces solo basta de un pequeño impulso para que salga disparada hacia abajo todo iba bien hasta la mitad que no pude seguir controlando la patineta y me fui rodando hasta llegar al final- auhh…-Me quejo al azotar mi cuerpo contra el piso_

 _-Ginny-Escucho a mi novia gritar, pero me incorporo rápido para darle a entender que estoy perfectamente bien_

 _-Estuvo increíble viste como rodé- Sentí unos brazos atrapándome en un abrazo protector- ¿Luna?- ¿Esta…está llorando?- Luna tranquila estoy bien- la abrazo y acaricio su espalda intentando calmarla, al rato se separa de mí, y le sonrió- ves estoy bien, no me paso nada- me muevo frenéticamente para que vea que le digo la verdad, ella inhala los mocos que empiezan a escurrirse por su nariz mientras ve hacia otro lugar, sé que está haciendo un berrinche interno, sonreí, se ve tan tierna haciendo eso-Amor, ¿quieres regresar a dormir¡_

 _-mmm…- es la única respuesta que obtengo_

 _-Ven, te llevo cargando hasta el hotel- Veo que lo piensa un momento para luego subir a mi espalda- ¿Lista? - Asiente y yo comienzo a andar, ninguna decía nada, sé que está enojada._

 _Inmediatamente pienso como animarla, comienzo a trotar como si fuera un caballo, pero parece no inmutarse, así que doy una pequeña vuelta y ella comienza a reír, esa es la señal para que lo siga haciendo y entre risas y trotes llegamos al hotel. Por supuesto que yo con un horrible dolor en mi cuerpo, pero con ver a mi chica feliz cualquier dolor es soportable._

 _Fin flashback_

-Al dia siguiente aun así fuiste a arrojarte de un acantilado y un puente, no se diga de la corrediza que nos dieron esos perros por entrar a una fábrica "abandonada".

-Soy activa y tú lo sabes, no puedo estar quieta mucho tiempo- estaba a punto de decir otra cosa cuando alguien la abrazo por detrás dejando un beso en su mejilla

-Perdón por llegar tarde, el trafico esta horrible y luego la lluvia…ah Hola- dice por fin notándome- Hermione Granger, novia de esta encantadora joven- Y siento mi corazón romperse como hace cinco años. Me extiende una mano en forma de saludo- ¿Y tú eres?

-Ginevra Weasley- Digo tomando su mano- Amiga- Lo digo con un poco de duda, que soy de Luna aparte de su ex en estos momentos.

-Mucho gusto- Toma asiento y de repente veo como dejan una tasa frente a mi

-No habia Cappuccino, así que te traje Mokaccino que es casi lo mismo- Explica mi novia

-Gracias- Le digo y se siembra un silencio mientras le doy un sorbo a mi café, cuando bajo la tasa veo como las tres me miran- Perdón, ellas son Luna una amiga y su novia Hermione

-Un gusto, Pansy Parkinson- saluda- No es por apresurarte, pero recuerda que tenemos una cena con tus padres a la que vamos tarde.

-Cierto, espero vernos algún otro dia Luna- Le digo, aunque sé que no es cierto- un gusto en conocerte Hermione

-Hasta luego- se despide Pansy, ahora sé que nunca dejare de amarla no importa que…

 _Flashback_

 _Ginny estaba en la barra discutiendo con un hombre, porque no para de verle el trasero a su novia_

 _Ginny ya basta!- Luna trata de jalar a su novio, pero Ginny no me piensas irse hasta que no le dé una paliza a ese sujeto_

 _¿Te crees valiente he niña? -Se pone de pie, es mucho más grande que ella, pero no le importa- Sabes quizá lo único que te haga falta es que un hombre te enseñe lo que es ser una mujer de verdad, a ti y a tu amiguita- Se acabó eso termino por descontrolar a Ginny quien atino un golpe en la cara del hombre una vez en el suelo le asesto uno tras otro golpe_

 _-A ver si sigues abriendo la boca después de esto- Lo que no se esperaba es que le diera un cabezazo haciéndola tambalear y caer al suelo, iba darle una patada, pero fue rápida y rodo solo un poco para poder levantarse y tomar un palo de billar y golpearlo en la rodilla haciendo que se arrodille del dolor para noquearlo de un balazo en la cara- Alguien más quiere verle el trasero a mi novia…no…nadie, bien…- Luna tiro de Ginny para sacarla de ahí, suficiente escándalo habia montado._

 _\- ¿Pero ¿qué es lo que te ocurre a ti? - Grita Luna- Pudo haberte asesinado_

 _-Pero no lo hizo, sabes que yo puedo contra él- intento tomarle el rostro, pero se alejo_

 _-Se acabó, no puedo más con esto- Ginny sintió romperse en ese momento_

 _-No hablas en serio_

 _\- Si lo hago, creí que podría cuidarte, que funcionaria, pero ya no puedo más Ginny- Se va alejando, pero la alcanza del brazo_

 _-No puedes dejarme, yo te amo_

 _-No creo que lo hagas, si fuera así no arriesgarías cada cinco minutos tu vida, no me tendrías preocupada cada minuto del dia, a veces de verdad que siento que no te volveré a ver de nuevo, que un dia me llamara de la jefatura de policía para recoger tu maldito cuerpo y yo no podría con eso Ginny- Ginny trata de tomarla de nuevo_

 _-Nena…- Pero aparta su mano de un manotazo_

 _-No Ginny, se acabó me escuchas hasta aquí llegue_

 _-Bien, si es lo que quieres pues vete_

 _\- Es lo que hare_

 _-Pues a ver como regresas a casa, porque yo me pienso quedar aquí_

 _-No dependo completamente de ti Ginevra se cómo regresar- Comienza a caminar mientras el viento del mar mueve su cabello, Ginny sabe que debería seguirla, pero su orgullo puede más y se quedó ahí pateando la arena, regresa por un trago al cabo de un rato pensando que Luna regresaría, pero al voltear choca con alguien haciendo que la bebida caiga en su playera_

 _\- ¿Por qué no te fijas imbécil? - Grita la otra persona_

 _-Disculpa tú fuiste quien me tiro mi trago encima - levanta la vista y frente a ella hay una hermosa pelinegra de ojos verdes_

 _-Si quizá, si no hubieras estado distraída te hubiera visto, perdón solo he tenido un pésimo dia_

 _-Ya somos dos, quieres ir por otro trago, yo invito- La pelinegra asiente y comienzan a caminar hacia la barra- por cierto, soy Ginny_

 _-Pansy_

 _-Bueno Pansy me debes una playera nueva_

 _Luna va caminando mientras maldice en voz baja a Ginny por dejarla ir sola, hasta que siente el impacto de su cuerpo con otra persona_

 _\- ¿Perdón, lo lamento, que torpe soy, estas bien? - Dice la otra persona mientras te ayuda a pararte_

 _-Sí, no te preocupes- Una chica de unos hermosos ojos cafés y pelo rizado, sostiene la mano de Luna aun_

 _-Ah…lo siento- suelta rápido tu mano mientras su rostro comienza a adquirir un tono rojizo "adorable" es lo único que puede pensar Luna y por alguna razón tiene la necesidad de presentarse_

 _-Mi nombre es Luna- La chica vuelve a adquirir el tono normal de su piel mientras sonríe_

 _\- ¿Yo soy Hermione, quisieras caminar conmigo? Quizá pueda acompañarte a ¿dónde ibas?_

 _-Al aeropuerto_

 _-oh…podría acompañarte sirve que despejo mi mente un momento- Quizá sea una secuestradora en busca de chicas lindas a quien poder seducir y luego vender, pero Luna siente que puede confiar en ella_

 _-De acuerdo- comienzan a caminar al aeropuerto_

 _Minutos atrás_

 _\- ¿En serio Pansy? Estas…jugando_

 _-No, no lo hago_

 _\- Pansy me estas pidiendo que me mude a tu departamento, cuando literalmente ya vivo ahí_

 _-Pero lo haremos oficial_

 _-Sabes aun no entiendo porque le tienes tanto miedo al compromiso, acaso soy yo, no estas seguras por mí, acaso no me amas_

 _-No digas estupideces, claro que te ama y no es por ti simplemente es un gran paso._

 _-Llevamos casi seis años juntas Pansy, esperaba que por fin me lo pidieras, pero sabes que al fin me doy cuenta de que quizá jamás lo harás, me voy_

 _\- ¿A dónde? ¿A casa de tus padres como las otras veces que discutimos?_

 _-Sí, la diferencia es que esta vez no voy a regresar_

 _-E-estas rompiendo conmigo?_

 _-Exacto, si tanto miedo le tienes al compromiso, yo ya no voy a seguirte presionando para que me des algo que jamás podrás_

 _\- ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti? Un papel no define nuestra relación, estamos juntas y es lo que importa._

 _-Para mí lo es Pansy entiende que yo siempre soñé con una boda a la orilla del mar, un hermoso vestido a final de cuentas es mi sueño uno que no puedo compartir contigo, adiós Pansy- Camina con un andar lenta esperando que su novia la detenga, pero no lo hace, sale corriendo de ahí sin mirar atrás con lágrimas en los ojos._

 _Fin flashback_

You look as good as the day I met you  
I forget just why I left you,  
I was insane

Ginny sube al auto, vio el anillo en el dedo de Luna sabe que ya la perdió para siempre, recarga su cabeza en la ventana viendo hacia el restaurante, y ve como comparten risas y besos, pero sabe que es feliz, acaricia el segundo tatuaje que se hicieron el cual se encuentra en su clavícula con forma de una llave, el corazón se lo habia tatuado Luna" Aun **tengo la llave a su corazón"** recuerda con nostalgia. Pansy está demasiado inmersa en sus pensamientos como para notar a su novia, **"hay ocho millones de habitantes en Londres y precisamente tenía que encontrarte con ella"** , Pansy aun ama a su leona, aunque se haya cortado su melena, seguía siendo hermosa, es cierto que con Ginny es feliz pero no sabe si la ama y aun si quisieras hacer algo sabe que es demasiado tarde pues otra persona supo darle lo que ella no. Esta noche le pediría a Ginny que se casen frente a su familia, la cual no le agrada mucho, pero logra soportarlos por el amor que siente por ella, si es que lo que sientes es amor, **Por qué lo es, ¿verdad?** De igual forma no habia vuelta atrás, iba a formar parte del clan Weasley, lo habia decidido.

En el restaurante

Ves a Ginny irse de la mano de la otra chica y te duele a pesar de todo este tiempo, sabes que de alguna manera siempre serás de ella, la marca en tu hombro es muestra de ello. Sabes que le rompiste el corazón cuando tomaste todas tus cosas y te fuiste de casa sin esperar para darle una explicación e irte de la ciudad, pero ella también cuando ni hizo el menor amago de buscarte, le sonríes a tu esposa a un lado cuando toma tu mano y deposita un beso en tus labios, quizá puedas amarla algún día como hacer pelirroja pecosa, por eso te casaste con ella, ¿cierto? Y es una pregunta que no puedes contestar aún.

Es cierto que te casaste, que eres feliz y más aún cuando por fin hoy te enteras de que tu esposa tiene la primera ecografía de su bebe, su primer hijo, pero por mucho que ames a ese bebe de serias que fuera de otra persona específicamente de Pansy, pudo haber sido una señal el encontrarla ahí después de 5 años, quizá el destino queriéndolas unir de nuevo o solo una cruel broma para burlarse de ti, pero ¿Por qué decidiste hacer como que no la conocías? Jamás le contaste a Luna quien era la persona por la que llorabas aquella noche en la playa, era más fácil olvidarla de esa manera, aunque tienes que admitir que no podrás hacerlo nunca, a final de cuentas tu estas iniciando una familia con una grandiosa mujer **"Pero no con la que amo"** borro ese pensamiento inmediatamente Luna es lo único que importa ahora.

El destino tiene formas raras de actuar a veces solo tú decides el camino que quieres tomar para llegar a tu final deseado.

En ocasiones el destino solo quiere burlarse de ti un poco.

Pull the sheets right off the corner  
Of that mattress that you stole  
From your roommate back in Boulder  
We ain't ever getting older


End file.
